


Even when the Sun goes down

by maisiec33



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Feels, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiec33/pseuds/maisiec33
Summary: 'What’s your favourite?’ she suddenly murmurs into his shoulder.‘Hmm?’ She can feel his reply rumbling through her.‘The stars. Which one’s your favourite?’ she continues, tracing a line down his suit jacket with her finger absent-mindedly.He gazes at them for a few seconds, then turns his head slightly so his cheek is pressed against her hair.‘You, darling.’ He murmurs.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	Even when the Sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, every time I listened to Bon Iver by mxmtoon, I thought of a Deckerstar moment like this so here it is. 
> 
> Listen to it while you read if you want to get a feel for the whole vibe :)
> 
> This is probably one of my favourite fics I've written, just because it's not angsty and is purely adorable Deckerstar stuff. 
> 
> (PS this one's kinda for you as well Sienna)

The golden glow of early evening is beginning to fade into the blanketing darkness of night when Chloe and Lucifer finish off another day at the precinct. It’s a clear night, and so twinkling pinpricks of light dot the deep purple space beyond the peaks of the skyscrapers and penthouses, while the soft orange glow of the sinking sun bathes the space around them. Nights like these make her appreciate him that much more- the secret knowledge that he’s the mastermind behind every ball of shimmering stardust. 

The night air is cool against her neck as they emerge from the humid depths of their workspace into the parking lot, where the bonnet of Lucifer’s corvette shimmers in the burgeoning moonlight. She often rides with him now: it saves time when they’re usually departing from the same place anyway. Plus, car journeys with Lucifer are always more fun than by herself, especially now that she’s in the know about everything. For example, the Corvette doesn’t come by default with heated seats, but her partner’s dominion over light and warmth means it doesn’t take much for him to adjust the temperature of the leather at her back. 

Her cruiser sits expectantly at the edge of the parking lot, and Lucifer eyes her curiously whilst awaiting her judgement. The idea of her millennia old partner patiently letting her decide whether she wants to ride with him or not still makes her laugh. 

‘Do you mind if I ride with you tonight?’ she asks. ‘Just... Drive around for a while I guess.’

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth like she’s just handed him the world on a stick. ‘That sounds perfect, Detective. It would be my pleasure.’

He’s giddy with excitement as he strolls to the passenger side door and opens it for her, mischievous grin already forming. ‘After you.’

She flashes him an appreciative smile and slides into the seat. He closes the door gently and then sweeps round to the driver’s side with a spring in his step while she buckles her seatbelt. It’s adorable just how young he can seem sometimes. 

The smell of his cologne wafts through the air as he gracelessly plonks himself in the seat beside her and pulls his own seatbelt across his chest before facing her, eyes sparkling in the low light.

‘Ready?’

‘Yep’

He turns the key in the ignition and the Corvette engine roars into life, making the whole car rumble beneath them, then slowly settling into a rumbling purr. She looks at him and can’t hide the grin threatening to reveal itself when she sees him laughing happily. 

‘Hold on tight' he warns, and places one hand on the gearstick with the other resting on the smooth black steering wheel. With one last glance to make sure she’s ready, he presses his foot down on the accelerator and the car lurches forward and tears towards the exit, desperate to get onto the open LA roads. 

The sudden movement makes Chloe shriek like some kind of schoolgirl, and before she can stop herself, she grabs hold of the top of Lucifer’s hand on the gearstick in an attempt to steady herself. 

She can feel his hand tense a little at the unexpected touch, but as quickly as his muscles contract, they relax again under the comforting feel of her skin on his. Getting used to being touched in a romantic way rather than just a sexual one has taken time for him, she knows, and emotional connection is an entirely new pathway for him to explore. 

She’s also aware, though, of how much he relishes in the tiny touches and caring caresses. He’s like a parched man in the scorching heat sometimes in the way he bathes in her very presence, having yearned so long for the genuine touch of another that isn’t fueled by pure lust or desire, but one with its roots in feelings of love. 

Soon, they’re careening down the brightly lit streets of Los Angeles, whooping for joy at every turn and increment on the speedometer. The brilliant neon signs of shops and cinemas flash by in a blur of pinks and greens, bursting with colour like fireworks in the bitter night air. 

The wind buffets Chloe’s hair and tickles her cheeks. When she looks over at Lucifer, his well-gelled style has erupted into a beautiful mess of dark strands and curls. 

He’s so handsome, she realises, as they pull off onto another busy street. She knows that because she’s seen him practically every day for the past five years, but something about the lighting in LA at this time of night illuminates every gorgeous feature in a swathe of golden oceans. His cheeks and the way they’re ruddy with excitement and incredibly smooth in spite of literal centuries of existence. The elegant curvature of his nose and the way it wrinkles a little when he smiles. The endless depths of his eyes, holding eons of stories and experience within those chocolate-brown irises.

She wants to kiss him. Badly. 

She wants to tell him all that she feels for him, to for once let herself be controlled by his magnetism and reveal the extent of her emotions about him. 

She wants them to become something, more than friends or work partners. 

She wants to show him what love is. Let him not only taste it on his tongue but feel it in the comfort of a hug on the sofa or the touch of a hand in a public space. 

She wants him. All the celestial baggage and divine strings attached.

He takes them further away from the hustle and bustle of rush hour traffic to the winding hills only miles away from the Hollywood sign. Here, the air is calmer and the sound of beeping horns and car engines is replaced by the hum of crickets and the dull drone of life that they’ve left behind them.

‘Where are you taking me?’ she asks him, running her hands along the leather of her seat and gazing off at the retreating skyline.

‘You’ll see’ he responds, smiling smugly to himself. 

Secretive asshole. 

The houses transform from tightly packed and small to grand and spacious as they meander around the sloping roads. Her mind wanders and she wonders what kind of house they’d get, if they were to ever move in together- would it be like one of these, a quiet suburban retreat so close to the action with a breath-taking view of the city below? She’d like that. 

It would have to be in LA, no matter what- for one, she wouldn’t want to leave her job with him at the LAPD. Secondly, the place is perfect for the both of them- family close by, a bustling nightlife for him and a fitting name, too- City of Angels. 

Though, maybe the nightlife wouldn’t be as important anymore to him. Perhaps he’d settle into domestic life with her and Trixie? The thought of her 6’3 partner snuggled beside her and her daughter watching Disney films melts her heart. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the fading growl of the engine as they come to a stop. They’re near the edge of an outcrop, no railing in sight. 

But Chloe knows she’s safe with him.

He takes off his seatbelt and invites her to do the same, then hops out to her side of the car, opens the door and offers her a hand. She takes it gratefully and allows him to guide her towards the edge of the overhang. Still holding her hand, he sits down and lets his long legs swing over to dangle into the empty space.

Hesitantly, she crouches down and sits beside him. There’s no way she’s letting go of his hand, though. He doesn’t seem to mind. 

They gaze out to the city for a while and watch the cars flitting about the streets, like toys from so high up.

‘Why’d you take me here?’ she asks softly, feeling the warmth of his hand in hers.

‘Just watch.’ He murmurs, gazing deeply at the edge of the sky. 

She follows his instructions and admires the horizon, not knowing what to expect. Every so often, she looks back at him, but he’s watching carefully. 

And then he breaks into a delighted smile, the light reflected in his eyes as he chuckles contentedly. She’s too distracted by the joy on his face at first to see what he’s looking at, but after a second she follows his gaze to the skyline. 

The magnificent, blazing sun is entirely visible from where they are, an orange ball of light so far away, yet seemingly so near. Lucifer is staring wistfully at it, and she swears for a moment his eyes twinkle with the appearance of encroaching tears, but if they exist, they’re blinked away quickly. 

It slowly creeps below the horizon, and gradually the gentle glow merges with the pinks and purples.  
And then she realises what she’s really looking at. 

This is his creation. And, like a proud artist, he’s showing her the result of his works.

‘It’s beautiful’ she muses, and he swallows, smiling and nodding. 

The next thing she knows, she’s inching closer to him. He doesn’t stop her or even really move a muscle, so she continues until she’s right next to him. He squeezes the hand she’s still holding, a silent assurance that he loves her, and she rests her head on his shoulder to watch the sun disappear completely. 

They sit in blissful silence, observing the mellow mixing of the colour palette in the sky as the yellows fade into pinks, then magentas, and finally deep purples.  
The stars are clear, totally surrounding them and twinkling their greetings to their creator. 

‘What’s your favourite?’ she suddenly murmurs into his shoulder.

‘Hmm?’ She can feel his reply rumbling through her. 

‘The stars. Which one’s your favourite?’ she continues, tracing a line down his suit jacket with her finger absent-mindedly.

He gazes at them for a few seconds, then turns his head slightly so his cheek is pressed against her hair. 

‘You, darling.’ He murmurs. 

Chloe chuckles. ‘I’m not a star, Lucifer.’

At the sound of her laugh, he joins in, the vibrations deep and ticklish in her ear.

‘Your... Akhara.’  
The word is unfamiliar, spoken in a different accent to English. Some kind of angel language, perhaps?

He hesitates, searching for the right word.  
‘Your... Soul, I suppose. That’s the best way I can describe it. All humans have them, it’s like a light... Yours is far brighter than any I could have created, Chloe.’

The admission sends her heart to the heavens, she feels as though she is soaring among the stars of her partner’s craftsmanship. 

‘I’m really your favourite? Out of all these you’ve made?’

‘By far, darling.’ He admits. 

She lifts her head from his shoulder slightly and looks into his eyes, as if searching for any sign that he’s not being serious. But she knows he never lies. 

His free hand comes up to cup her face, warm and tender, and she finds herself leaning in towards him. Everywhere around them is a soft enveloping darkness, but he is light. 

Her light. 

She wants to kiss him. Badly. 

So she does.


End file.
